


you get me closer to god [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: (very VERY enthusiastic), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sexual Experimentation, ryan swears a lot, ryan wants to experiment and shane's cool with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Ryan wants to experiment. Shane is more than happy to comply.





	you get me closer to god [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you get me closer to god](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441374) by [sessrumnir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sessrumnir/pseuds/sessrumnir). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click through the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Buzzfeed/you%20get%20me%20closer%20to%20god.mp3) | 45:26 | 31.4 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
